Power Rangers Beast Charge
Power Rangers Beast Charge is an adaptation made by Gmiester001 with the help one of the adopters of the original series, Hyperus18. Plot Centuries ago on a far distant planet resided a Sacred Temple that held the Sacred Beast Stones,powerful stone's granting any person that uses them for good,Giving them incredible abilities of a different animal,But a Vile Artifacts Hunter known has Drexius sought the Power of the Beast Stone's for his own purposes to rule the Universe.The Guardian of the Beast Stone's Aveus escapes to Earth with the Beast Stone's in hand crash landing on the outskirts of the City of Cedar Cove. Twenty years later Drexius has come to Earth having tracked down Beast Stone's here,Sensing Drexius arrival Aveus sends each Beast Stone to find Worthing human beings to command the Beast Stone's powers Beast Charge Rangers Extra Beast Charge Rangers 'Allies' * Aveus * M.A.X Civilians 'Villains' * Drexius * Zaumira *Rythor Footmen * Dremlins Monsters * ShadowStealer Shadow Beast Charge Rangers Arsenal Zords Beast Charge Ultrazord Beast Charge Megazord Shark-Deer-Falcon Formation Beast Charge Megazord Shark-Deer Formation * Lion Zord * Shark Zord * Deer Zord Falcon Zord/FalconCharge Megazord * Bat Zord * Snake Zord * Stingray Zord * Wolf Zord Gazelle Zord/Gazelle Charge Megazord Jackal Zord/Jackal Charge Megazord Talon Charge Megazord * Raven Zord * Stingray Zord * Wolf Zord Other Zords * Eagle Zord * Lynx Zord * Orca Zord * Swan Zord * Cheetah Zord * Peacock Zord * Bear Zord * Swallow Zord * Tiger Zord ( ) * Gecko Zord * Dolphin Zord * Hawk Zord * SawShark Zord Extra Zord * Rhino Zord Alternate Combinations Beast Charge Megazord * Beast Charge Megazord Bat-Snake Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Deer-Snake Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Stingray-Wolf Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Shark-Bat Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Snake-Wolf Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Eagle-Wolf Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Lynx-Deer Formation | * Beast Charge Megazord Orca-Bat Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Swan-Shark Formation | *Beast Charge Megazord Cheetah-DeerFormation * Beast Charge Megazord Peacock-Bat Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Bear-Stingray Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Swallow-Wolf Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Tiger-Shark Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Gecko-Bat Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Dolphin-Stingray Formation * Beast Charge Megazord Hawk-Snake Formation * Beast Charge Megazord SawShark-Deer Formation Falcon Charge Megazord Combination * Falcon Charge Megazord Wolf Formation * Falcon Charge Megazord Snake-Peacock Formation * Falcon ChargeMegazord Gecko-BearFormation * Falcon Charge Megazord Shark-Stingray Formation * Falcon Charge Megazord Deer-Swallow Formation * Falcon Charge Megazord Hawk-Tiger Formation * Falcon Charge Megazord SawShark-Eagle Formation * Falcon Charge Megazord Orca-cheetah Formation * Falcon Charge Megazord Swallow-dolphin Formation * Falcon Charge Megazord Lynx-Dolphin Formation * FalconCharge Megazord Swan-Bat Formation * Falcon Charge Megazord Snake-Stingray Formation Gazelle Charge Megazord Combination * Gazelle Charge Megazord Lion-Wolf Formation * Gazelle Charge Megazord Bear-Eagle Formation * Gazelle Charge Megazord Swan-LynxFormation * Gazelle Charge Megazord Gecko-Snake Formation * Gazelle Charge Megazord Shark-Dolphin Formation * Gazelle Charge Megazord Deer-SawShark Formation * Ga Jackal ChargeMegazord Combination * Jackal Charge Megazord Gecko-tiger Formation * Jackal Charge Megazord Cheetah-Sawshark Formation * Jackal Charge Megazord Lion-Deer Formation Talon Charge Megazord * Talon Charge Megazord Deer-Bat Formation Episodes #TBA Trivia * ; Category:Power Rangers Beast Charge Category:Gmiester001 Category:Hyperus18